


Hedgehog Otaku Club- GO!!!!!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [189]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Anime, Fluff, Gen, Hedgehogs, Manga, Otaku Club, Rants, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Just a bunch of hedgehogs arguing over which anime is the best.





	Hedgehog Otaku Club- GO!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Switzerland was going to be in this, but eh.
> 
> I love anime.
> 
> Happy July 4th Americans~

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen the Princess Jellyfish anime, but I’ve heard it’s as good as the manga. Love Stage is a far better manga than anime though (the cloud kiss scenes :-/ )  
> Other than that, I’ve seen all the anime mentioned in this oneshot.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this~
> 
> Prompt- Otaku hedgehogs
> 
> Original Number- 42


End file.
